Forgotten and Forgiven
by magicgarden
Summary: After a household accident, Bella wakes up in the hospital. Fortunately she's not seriously injured, but she later finds out that she suffers from amnesia...and has forgotten all about the most important part of her life.
1. Heaven

**Forgotten and Forgiven**

I had to blink a few times before I could leave my eyes open—enough to be able to comprehend what was going on —for two reasons. First, I was blinded by the sudden bright and shocking light. It felt like my eyes had just been touched to a blazing fire. And second, I had to blink twice in astonishment because I saw an angel sitting in front of me. The beautiful (the word was an understatement) creature staring at me was solid proof that I'd died and gone to heaven.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake," the angel said, heaving a sigh with thick relief; as if an enormous burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "I was beginning to worry. You've been unconscious for a long time," A mixture of anxiety and angst made his words slur and run into each other, but somehow they came out so articulately and clearly. His voice was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard in my whole entire life. It was so intoxicating I got a little dizzy and my head began to spin. I took in a sharp breath as I anticipated the next words formed by his addicting voice. I deeply craved to hear it again.

As I impatiently waited, my eyes traced his face—it was so perfect. I couldn't think of any movie star who had better looks. I sighed with admiration, blood rushing to my cheeks when I saw the angel's eyes. They were the most wonderful golden color; and hid behind long and entrancing eyelashes. His face was absolutely flawless. Clean, clear, and obviously velvety smooth. He arched an eyebrow as if he could hear the loud thumping of my heart and I blushed again. I had never been in a hurry to die, but if I had known that this was what was in store for me in heaven before; I would have committed suicide a long time ago. From that moment, I knew for sure that I would never tire of marveling him.

I wanted to reach out to him and stroke his face; run my fingers through his tasteful bronze hair just to make sure he was real, but I was so dumbstruck I couldn't move. Was it really possible such an amazing creature could exist? If I was in heaven, were there even more angels? More of… him? Was I an angel? The last fact didn't seem possible. I decided not to waste my energy racking my brain for answers and exert some more effort into asking them.

"Bella, are you alright? The silence is unbearable. Please. Tell me. Do you need anything? Are you in pain? " My heart fluttered excitedly as I listened to his voice for the second time. He knew my name! I felt lightheaded and smiled a little. I winced when I realized that all the thinking made my head ache. It wasn't just my head that hurt. My back felt stiff and I realized I was on some sort of metal bed. Didn't heaven provide luxurious beds made out of clouds? Oh well.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt still?" His hand approached my face and gently held my cheek. "Please speak," he pleaded.

"Hello," I finally breathed. The angel rolled his eyes but smiled crookedly and then laughed. His laughter was like the soft happy sound of water brambling down a brook. I had to remind myself to take in another breath.

"I'm quite sure you can do much better than that, love," He laughed. My eyes widened with fright and shocked as he held my neck, leaned down and kissed my forehead. The words escaped my mouth before I could think twice.

"Are angels allowed to do that?" I asked after I recovered from the burst of adrenaline and zap of excitement that rushed through my veins. "Kiss…"—I stumbled on the word. I wasn't  
sure what I was. Was I still human? A ghost? An angel? I had no idea.—"…I mean. Um…wouldn't God get angry?" I felt silly asking the question. The angel's eyebrows furrowed and his face depicted a playful, confused, and humoring expression.

"Bella, you're not dreaming. You're awake. What are you talking about?"


	2. Memory

He laughed at my perplexed look. "I've forgotten how vivid and lively your dreams are," He stroked my hair and played with a couple of strands with his cool fingers. He acted so casually, as if my confusion was a regular occurrence.

"So I'm not dead? I'm not in heaven? You're not an…" I gulped. "An angel?" I whispered. The so-called angel laughed again.

"What were you dreaming about, love?" He asked, slowly stroking my hair. My eyebrows creased, and I stared at him. The innocent and concerned expression in his golden eyes made me lose my train of thought. All I could remember that this wasn't right. A stranger shouldn't be leaning over me and stroking my hair as if we were a couple. A stranger shouldn't be so good looking and alluring. A stranger shouldn't know me.

My body tensed, and he could feel the change in my mood. He backed off, standing up straight.

"Sorry," he said. "Did I hurt you?" I ignored his question and tried to collect my thoughts. Until that second I had never looked away from his face. I searched the room I was in, looking for any sign of familiarity. The room was painted a light powdery shade of blue and quite small. On my right side there was a small floral sofa, slumped with age and too experienced with much contact with bottoms. My gaze shifted to my left and I saw a wide glass window framed with some shades. People walked in different directions behind it. Some were in white robes, some in stretchers, and some in wheelchairs.

I was in a hospital room.

With every ounce of bravery in my body I looked back at the handsome stranger who was intently observing my face; like he was examining something important.

"You're not an angel," I stated.

He laughed, but it was more of a smug scoff.

"No, I'm definitely, not. Unfortunately. " He smiled the crooked grin he had before. "Bella, you know perfectly _what_ I am," He said, suddenly serious.

"Do I?"

"The joke's getting quite old, love," He told me.

"Stop calling me that!" I exclaimed, the correct reactions finally coming to me.

Suddenly, I was frightened of the stranger standing next to me. He could be dangerous.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded. My voice sounded strong, confident, and maybe even intimidating. But inside, I was shaking like a leaf on a windy and blustery day. The stranger took a cautious step forward. I moved a cautious inch towards the edge of the bed. He raised his arms as if in surrender; then kneeled on one knee and carefully took my hands in his. They were too cold.

"Bella," His eyes now filled with worry, all playfulness and teasing gone, "It's me. Edward,"

I thought back. I had never known anyone named Edward in my whole entire life. _Maybe he's a relative? _I wondered…_No; a superstar-looking guy like him? Not a chance._ I snatched my hands away giving him an incredulous look. Who was this person?

"I," My voice elongated the word, as if I was teaching a kindergartener how to read, "Have no idea who you are," I said slowly, making sure he understood. The aura around him changed swiftly. From a handsome and angelic stranger, he became a shocked and scared little boy. Like a little boy who just lost his puppy.

"I don't know you," I said. Perhaps he would understand if I restated the sentence, I thought. Edward took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What?" He whispered. I could barely hear his voice.

"I don't know you," I repeated. Bracing myself, I expected the worst as his eyelashes shivered, his eyelids fluttering open. His expression was smooth and composed, but his eyes pierced into mine with utter disbelief and sadness. "Um…Have we met before?" I prompted. All my fear of the stranger was replaced with worry and guilt when his face quickly twisted into an expression of agony and pain. He burrowed his face in his hands, hiding for awhile. I didn't know what to do. My body sat up and I found myself gently taking his hand away from his face. It was much harder than I thought but he didn't resist.

"I'm sorry," I apologized once I could see his face again. "Do I know you?" He bore his eyes into mine again in the same painful way but this time sorrow was added to the mixture.

"Bella, you don't… _remember_ me?"

I bit my lip nervously.

"Should I?" My voice cracked. How had I caused him such grief so abruptly?

Edward stood up taking in another deep breath. He turned his back to me and started walking to the wall, tugging at his hair in exasperation. He placed his hands on the wall, leaning on it as if for support. His head fell down and I thought I could hear a small cry or moan. After some time he spun around, his move too swift. My palms began to sweat, my heart hammered, and I began to hyperventilate. What was he going to do to me?

"You. Don't. Remember. _Me_? " My heart nearly broke when I saw the tortured emotions on his face. My head shook slowly from side to side. Anxiety clouded my mind, making the action seem like that of a robot. Edward plopped himself into the sofa and put his face into his hands again. I stayed frozen on the bed watching him. Unease and fright saturated the air. I could hardly breathe. Sweat began to dew up on my forehead when he cupped his face with his hands; his elbows on his knees.


	3. Explanations

Suddenly the door burst open and a doctor stepped in with a huge smile. For a moment I forgot about Edward's unexpected sadness and was awed by the doctor who had entered the room. He was like another angel. Older than Edward, but similarly flabbergastingly handsome. His eyes possessed the same gold color as Edward's, complementing his blond hair, which was neatly swept back on his head. My eyes widened in shock. _So it is possible._ I thought. Another creature like Edward could exist.

"Ah, Bella!" the doctor exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you awake again. Edward's been waiting for a while," He gestured to Edward, and he was suddenly shocked at the state of my stranger. I felt uneasy when his bright, happy, and welcoming mood disappeared. We were both like flowers under the moonlight, sad; after happily basking under the warm sunlight.

"Edward?!" He breathed in a fierce whisper. My eyes followed his figure as he got to the couch in two fast and large strides. _So the two ange—people know each other?_ I tried to reason with myself. "Edward? Edward, what's wrong?" The doctor bent down trying to meet Edward's eyes. Edward slowly stood up. He reminded me of a wise old man weakly rising after hours on his rocking chair. The doctor apprehensively looked at him as he sauntered to the window. His eyes were lifeless as he absentmindedly gazed through the glass. I didn't know how to break the deafening silence. I was uncomfortable enough with Edward in the room; two silent males didn't help alleviate my uneasiness. A gush of air suddenly escaped from my mouth. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath. I mustered up some courage and began to speak.

"Excuse me," I started, sitting up on the bed. "Can someone please tell me why I'm here?" My efforts to have my questions answered were wasted. I was completely ignored. Nobody moved for awhile. My eyes shifted back and forth from the doctor to Edward. I had never been in such an uncomfortable situation. I had no idea what I was doing in the place I was in or who the people I was currently with were.

The doctor's eyes were brimming with concern and worry while Edward remained inert, motionless at the window; unmoving and zombie-like. Every few seconds or so, he would try to approach Edward. Even though he was very silent, Edward would raise his hand, indicating him to stop. It was as if he had eyes on the back of his head.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up—wincing at the pain as my joints stretched; how long had I been unconscious?—and stumbled over to where Edward was standing.

"Look," I said, pushing his shoulder, trying to make him face me. It was like trying to push a concrete wall. I gave up and began talking even though he was still staring out the window. "If you know me…Or if I know you…Or if we've met before," What was I supposed to say next? "Please, just tell me already. I need to get some answers. It's killing me. I feel so stupid and clueless," I looked at his white face, yearning for him to say something to me. Anything.

My wish was granted, but not in the way I expected. Edward brushed past me, as if I wasn't there. He stood about a foot away from the doctor and said emotionlessly, "Bella doesn't remember me, Carlisle," His voice was so bored and formal he could've been simply stating the weather. The handsome doctor turned to look at me. His eyes quickly flickered back to Edward. I sat back down on the bed, sighing and swayed my legs back and forth. It didn't look like I'd be getting any answers soon.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, astonished. He pulled Edward down to sit with him on the much abused sofa and they began prattling on about medical terms. As they discussed my condition—to low for me to hear—and shot quick glances at me, I sat quietly on the bed, staring at and fiddling with my fingers; trying to wait patiently.

After some time, Carlisle called my attention. "Bella," He stood at the foot of the bed with a tired smile on his handsome face. Despite his weariness, he still managed to look happy, welcoming, and hospitable. It felt impossible not to fall for his warm and charismatic nature. I was drawn yet again to the new stranger. "My name is Carlisle Cullen," He continued, "Does that sound familiar to you at all?" I thought hard and stole a quick glance at Edward who was on the couch, intently staring at me.

"No, sorry," I said. Doctor Cullen murmured something about "interesting effects".

"Right," He began, "Here's what happened:" I straightened up, eager for my awaited explanation. "According to Charlie, you were in the shower, taking a bath. You were taking quite a while, so your father got the keys to check on you. When he entered, you were unconscious on the floor," I thought I saw Edward flinch. "The floor was practically flooded. It was very wet, you see. We guessed you slipped backwards and hit your head on the wall," I saw Edward shake his head; a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his perfectly shaped lips. "It must have been a very strong blow seeing as you don't remember what happened,"

"Yeah, that sounds like me," I laughed weakly. Edward let out a short chuckle. He sighed, mumbling something like "So Bella…" and other unintelligible things.

"Edward's very upset with your amnesia," Carlisle continued explaining, "He's deeply sad you don't remember us…well mostly him,"

Edward stood up and sat on the bed, piercing his eyes into mine again, smoldering me in his serious gaze.

"I'm sorry. I—" Edward interrupted before I could finish.

"Don't apologize, Bella," He said, rubbing his temples. "It's not your fault," My heart sped up when I heard his wonderful voice again. I took in some breaths before I spoke again.

"I'm really sorry I upset you. Please, you need to tell me. Are you my…" It felt ridiculous just to make the assumption "…Brother? Or…cousin?" Carlisle smiled, revealing a set of pearl white and ruler straight teeth. Edward laughed his magical laugh.

"No, Edward's actually your…hm…" Carlisle's brows pulled together deep in thought. "Allow me to find the right word…"

"Well in simpler terms…" Edward said recapturing my attention. "Bella, I'm actually your…I can't believe I'm going to say this…Bella, I'm your _boyfriend_,"


	4. Men

I gulped.

Edward and I.

Me and him.

He and I.

Me and Edward.

We.

Us together.

I was like a lost and confused tourist, struggling between two touting stalls fighting over me. I was like a tourist indecisively walking back and forth, from two places of different brands offering the same product or service. The rope of tug-of -war. A rubber band being snapped to and fro.

At first I was completely shocked. A devastatingly beautiful person like Edward was attracted to someone like me? I pondered on the fact that I had a _boyfriend_. My mind lingered on my former attitude towards males. Boys were never really a hot topic for me before.

And then a massive tidal wave of delight washed over me. _Edward liked me and I supposedly liked him as well._ If he wasn't playing some sick joke on me, I was admired and cared for by a person so outstanding I did not deserve. His actions earlier and the seriousness and certainty in his eyes now proved we were in a relationship. I was his girlfriend. He was my boyfriend. _Amazing_. Perhaps he was mentally ill to have chosen someone like me when he could have gotten some hot supermodel to date him.

I kept switching repeatedly from being shocked and reluctant to believe the new information to delighted and marveling. Was this really happening?

"Breathe, Bella," Edward reminded me.

I followed my boyfriend's advice just as the door swung open and Charlie stepped in the almost crowded room. _Great_. I thought, my mood abruptly changing. _Trapped in a hospital room with three men._

"Bella!" My dad beamed. "Nice to see you awake again, kiddo," He bent down and gave me an awkward hug. "The food's been awful without you," He mumbled into my ear.

"Sorry. I'll try not to bump my head ever again," Edward rolled his eyes. The action suited him perfectly. _Poor Charlie. How could I have left this culinary challenged man home alone?_ The thought lit a bulb in my head.

"How long was I out?" I asked, looking toward Carlisle. Charlie muttered Edward's name stiffly while Edward stood up and greeted him politely. I would have to find the reason for the strange tension between them later.

"Just a little over two days," Charlie answered.

"And it's about time!" A familiar voice proclaimed. Jacob stalked into the room, his hunky body barely fitting through the doorframe. "I'm getting old waiting. It's _so_ boring without you around, Bells,"

Although it felt great to see my best friend, I got really irritated. _Great. Make that four men and me in a hospital gown and not even a bra or any underwear, for that matter. Perfect. Just perfect._

"Hey, Jake," I waved, subtly pulling the blanket over my Indian-sitting legs. Edward silently stomped out of the room his hands in tight fists. I couldn't help but notice how he strongly avoided Jacob.

"What's his problem?" Charlie asked as Jacob frowned at Edward's direction. I wanted to know too. Everyone's eyes turned to Carlisle for an answer.

"There are some things you need to know about, Charlie," Carlisle said, gently leading my father out of the room.

The room's population decreased to one male and one female.

"So what's up, sleepy-head?" Jacob asked as he walked over to sit next to me on the bed. I was surprised that the bed didn't buckle and give in under his "enhanced" human weight. I couldn't resist smiling along with him. His charismatic and amiable personality was like a magnet. It was just so hard not to be drawn to it.

"Well, apparently I was in some household accident," Jacob covered his mouth and widened his eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, har-har, that's out of the blue," I said, playfully punching his shoulder. "And I guess now I have amnesia,"

"But you remember me and Charlie…What did you forget about?"

"Um…I don't have any memory about Edward. Or Doctor Cullen," I glanced outside to where my father was talking to the doctor. They seemed so different from each other…

"Wait, so you don't know them?" Jacob asked, his voice suddenly urgent and eager. "You don't know Edward Cullen? Or Carlisle? You don't have any memory about any of the Cullens?"

"There are others?" Jacob seemed very happy with my reply. He smiled and nodded his head looking into the distance. His words were ringing in my head. _You don't know Edward Cullen?_ Was that such a bad thing?

"Sweet,"

"What?"

"This is good. This is very good. Great. Awesome. Excellent. Absolutely Excellent,"

_Men_. I just couldn't understand them sometimes.


End file.
